


The Sex Dream

by Miffy



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected sex dream causes Katniss to see her best friend Peeta Mellark in a different light and creates unwanted and unexpected feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

_Fuck_ , I was doing it again.

I catch myself checking out Peeta’s ass again, but I just can’t help myself. His ass is just so… _well shaped_. So nice and round and muscular..

It’s embarrassing how badly I want my hands to squeeze it and how that thought makes me squirm..

I quickly dart my eyes to the menu that is displayed above the counter where Peeta and Bristel are paying for our food, to (hopefully) fool my friends who are sitting with me in the booth.

Finnick and Annie are in their own little bubble, but Johanna, who’s sitting next to me in the curved shaped diner booth, has caught me gawking at my friend’s ass. ‘Enjoying the view, Kat?’ she whispers with a playful smile.

I feel my cheeks warm up, but act like there’s nothing going on out of the ordinary. ‘I was just looking at the menu again.. Those spicy meatballs sound really good, but I guess I can just steal a few from Peeta. He ordered them too’

‘Oh, I bet you’d like a taste of Peeta’s _balls_ ’ Johanna whispers with a wicked smile.

Pure mortification goes through me. _Oh my God!_ I feel my eyes widen like saucers and my breath hitch in my throat. ‘What are you implying, Mason?’ I whisper angrily.

Johanna chuckles. ‘If you don’t know what I’m implying then you’re even more brainless than I thought you were’

I scowl at her. ‘Remind me why we are friends again?’

‘Because I keep it real and I’m a loyal friend’ she winks good naturedly at me.

Well I couldn’t deny that. That was the perfect description of Johanna Mason. She was brutally honest, allergic to bullshit and could smell it from a mile away. She was also a really loyal friend. She always had your back and never forgot your birthday.

‘Fine’ I say. ‘You have your perks as well..’ I’ll give her that.

‘Dinner is served’ Peeta jokes and he and Bristel join us with our food.

Peeta sits down next to me and I scoot over a little to Johanna. I tell myself it’s so Peeta and his girlfriend have more space, but if I’m perfectly honest with myself, it’s because I’m afraid of the tingling sensation I’ll feel if he’ll touch me.

‘The sandwich for Annie, the salmon for Finn, the lasagne for Johanna and the chicken nuggets with fries for Katniss’ Peeta says as he hands us our food.

‘Thank you’ I say smiling before I dig in.

‘That was quick’ Johanna comments.

‘Well, Katniss being Sae’s favourite costumer has it’s benefits’ Peeta says laughingly.

Everyone at the table laughs.

‘Yes Everdeen, you come here way too often’ Finnick says grinning. 'It's a miracle you're not obese'

‘Shut it Odair!’ I say scowling. ‘You know I couldn’t cook if my life depended on it. And you’re just as bad in the kitchen, you’re just lucky you have Annie to cook for you’

‘True’ he says and he gives his fiancé an adorable look. ‘I’m very lucky’ he whispers and he gives Annie a kiss on her cheek that makes her blush.

‘Awwww. You guys are so cute’ Johanna says smiling and then she scowls at the couple. ‘Now stop it before I lose my appetite over your lovey-dovey crap!’

I chuckle. That’s one of the things Johanna and I have in common. We both don’t like romance and PDA.

‘We’re all very lucky that Katniss comes here four times a week for the take-out. Now we get to enjoy the special treatment!’ Peeta says with a teasing smile and he winks at me.

That small gesture makes me focus on his eyes. _His stupidly mesmerizing_ _eyes_ , I think to myself. They’re so blue and clear, like a cloudless sky. It’s like looking at a diamond. Just as special and valuable and they both sparkle. _Peeta’s eyes are way too gorgeous.._

And then those eyelashes. _Damn_.. They’re like a golden photo frame, framing and highlighting his eyes. They are really long too. Prim would be jealous. _How don’t they get all tangled up when he blinks?_

I can feel a butterfly flutter in my stomach when we give one another a smile. _That’s new.._

My joyful feeling turns into worry. _Oh Christ what’s happening?_ All of these tingles and butterflies and suddenly being mesmerized by his eyelashes are starting to worry me.

This all started to happen after I had that sex dream about him two months ago.

In the four years we have been friends, we had went to football matches together, been on endless hikes together or just went fishing together. And if one of us needed some help refurnishing or repainting the apartment, we could count on one another. I loved wasting time with Peeta. He was funny, clever and he really listened to me. He actually respected me and understood me.

We’ve been friends since we met after I moved to town 4 years ago when I was 22. I had landed a job as a photographer for the regional newspaper I still work at and met Peeta when I came to his bakery. Peeta is a people person and knows pretty much everyone who lives here in Camdon Creek, so he immediately knew I was new in town.

After he introduced himself, he started asking me where I was from and what brought me to town and as the socially awkward and suspicious person I was – still am – I reluctantly shared that I got a job at the ‘Camdon Regional’ as a photographer.

That piece of information lit up Peeta’s smile with the biggest and brightest of smiles. He enthusiastically told me what a cool job he thought that was and asked me what my favourite subjects were.

‘Landscapes’ I answered him shyly, a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and genuine curiosity for me. ‘And animals’

‘Those are my favourite subjects too!’ he had said grinning. ‘I like to paint and draw in my free time’ he explained and he pointed at a painting hanging next to me. ‘That’s one of mine’

I turned and admired the painting Peeta had made. It was a painting of a valley in spring with a river running through the mountains. It was gorgeous. It took it all in. The colours, the carefully applied strokes of his paintbrush and the details.

‘It’s amazing’ I said, genuinely impressed. ‘It almost looks like a picture’

When I turned back to Peeta, he looked different from a moment ago. A moment ago he was radiating excitement and energy, now he was quiet, his cheeks were a rosy colour and he seemed a little nervous. ‘Really?’ he asked a little surprised.

I nodded in response.

Later we met again because of mutual acquaintances. Annie was my roommate, who was already dating Finnick and Finnick and Peeta were best friends. Johanna and Finnick know each other from a summer job from years ago and Johanna also happened to live in Annie and my apartment building.

When Annie and Finnick decided to move in with each other two years ago, Johanna and I decided to become roommates. Even though I’m very fond of my friends – I actually love them to death – and all of their unique personalities and quirks, Peeta is my best friend.

First I was a little distrustful of Peeta. Was he really so genuinely nice and kind? Did he have a hidden agenda? Was he trying to manipulate me? But the better I got to know him, the more I realised that he was just really a good and selfless person. He volunteered twice a month for the soup kitchen, brought over one of his light bulbs for Annie and me when we desperately needed one and always gave a cookie to his youngest customers. I found myself enjoying his company. He made me feel at ease and made me laugh and I actually _wanted_ to be his friend.

That’s all that ever was between us. Friendship. Nothing more, nothing less.

And two months ago I helped Peeta pick a new couch, as friends.

We were walking through the store, taking our time – especially with the most luxurious and expensive and the weirdest looking ones – when we saw one that was both nice and affordable.

It was a mouse grey sofa with extra soft and large pillows. Just like with every couch we sat on, I read Peeta the plastic information sheet that was laying on the armrest. ‘It’s made from polyester’ I said. ‘Oh! _Eco-friendly_ polyester. That’s nice. And it has a ten percent discount – even nicer’ I said smiling.

I wiggled a little with my ass, testing the comfort and then I leaned back into the backrest. Peeta had put his arm on top of the backrest, so his arm was touching my neck and a part of my shoulders. I had looked him in his eyes and found something I had never seen before in his eyes. Or maybe I had, but I never noticed it before. ‘This is a really nice sofa’ I said, a little hoarse. ‘If you buy this one, I’ll probably be coming over way more often’ I tried to joke.

‘Really?’ Peeta asked and the look he gave me made me shiver.

Being this close to Peeta in a homey setting felt really good. Too good.. I never realised how normal and comfortable this felt. How, if Peeta and I wouldn’t be wasting a lot of time together or being physically this close to one another, something would be really wrong in my world.

I could see a future for myself sitting next to Peeta on a couch. This couch.

I swallowed hard and tried to give Peeta a playful smile. ‘Yes. Or I might just buy the couch for Jo and me’ Peeta rewarded me with a chuckle and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but we got interrupted by an annoyingly loud and chipper voice of an employee.

‘Do you need any help? How is this couch?’ she asked smiling.

Peeta’s face displayed a flash of annoyance for a second, before he turned into his charming and polite self and asked the employee where he could pay.

The rest of the afternoon I was terrible confused by the weird ‘future’ image I had seen of Peeta and me. Peeta and I were just friends and I had never felt anything more for him, but now if I pictured some other woman with Peeta on his couch, I felt a sharp sting of jealousy close to my heart.

I decided I was just tired of a particularly stressful week at week and went to bed early. This proved to be a mistake, because as soon as I fell asleep I had a dream about Peeta and me in bed, naked and covered by my sheets, while he kissed my neck and sucked my nipples. He whispered my name and I moaned and asked him to suck something lower. He chuckled and kissed my lips before he placed himself between my legs.

 _‘Low enough for you?’_ he asked me in my dream.

I begged him to start and right when he was about to latch his pink lips around my centre, I woke up.

I woke up terribly ashamed of myself (I just had a sex dream about one of my closest friends!), confused (why in the hell did I just have a sex dream about Peeta?) and needy (yes, my clit ached to be touched and my panties were wet..).

I tried to calm myself down with the conclusion that I only had that.. that.. _dream_ because I hadn’t gotten laid in a while and my body was just looking for a relief. Peeta and I had just spend the day together, so it was obvious that he would be the one to get the role of my.. _reliever_.

But my dream had started to change the way I looked at my friend. I started to notice him more, in a physical way. How long his eyelashes and golden they were, how deep his dimples were when he laughed, how strong and manly his hands were and I got a strange obsession with his ass.

I was never blind to Peeta’s attractiveness, he is obviously very handsome and women seem to throw themselves at his feet, but I always saw him just as my friend. Not as someone I could – or wanted - more from. My feelings for Peeta had always been platonic, but now I could feel them shift into something more. Not that I was starting to fall for the guy, but I started to wonder how it would be to kiss him and how the sex would be.

All of these thoughts obviously made me very awkward and clumsy around him (I had dropped a glass of apple juice when he handed it to me after our fingers had touched), but before I could go to the bottom of my.. _confusion_ about Peeta, he introduced his new girlfriend to us. Bristel. It had been two weeks after Peeta and I went couch shopping.

I was glad and a little relieved Peeta started seeing someone. When the both of us were single, people started to expect that we would eventually get together and that annoyed me. Couldn’t a guy and a girl have a platonic relationship? Without hidden feelings or a friends-with-benefits deal? Peeta being off the market also meant that I wasn’t allowed to fantasize anymore what it would be like to _be_ with Peeta, because fantasizing about your best friend who was in a relationship was just rude and absolutely wrong.

But then the tingling started. Whenever Peeta touched me, skin on skin, his touch send a tingling sensation through my body that made me feel really odd. _What was going on? Why was my body reacting like that?_

Afraid that this confusion for Peeta would get out of my control, I decided to keep myself really busy. I started working some hours for ‘Paylor’s photo studio’, the local photo studio, who needed an extra set of hands for taking portraits and ID photos. I took longer hikes in the woods if I had the chance and even had a couple of one night stands. I was hoping that if I could keep my body satisfied, the dreams about Peeta and the tingles would stop, but I was wrong..

‘She looks like you’ Johanna bluntly pointed out when we got back to our apartment after Peeta introduced Bristel to us.

‘Who does?’ I asked while I took of my coat.

Johanna had rolled her eyes at me. ‘Annie does’ she said sarcastically. ‘Bristel of course!’

I don’t know why, but I got a little defensive. ‘No, she doesn’t’ I said scowling.

‘She has long dark hair and grey eyes just like you do’ Johanna said.

‘So? Doesn’t mean we look alike. Prim and Delly both have blonde hair and blue eyes and they don’t look alike either’ I said stubbornly. Prim was my sister and Delly was Johanna’s girlfriend.

Johanna just shrugged. ‘True, but you can’t deny that there are similarities between the two of you’

‘I can’ I had argued. ‘Bristel’s hair is more of a dark brown and I’m a raven coloured and my eyes are darker than hers. And we have a completely different nose’

Johanna had laughed. ‘Jeez, you really want to prove me wrong, don’t you?’ she gave me an amused look and raised her eyebrows a little. ‘What’s up with that?’

‘Nothing’ I said annoyed and I sighed. ‘I’m just tired, I’m going to bed’

‘Sure you are’ Johanna said unconvinced and she gave me a wicked smile.

You can probably guess who starred as what in my dreams that night…

 

Peeta raises his milkshake for a mock toast and brings me back to the present. ‘To Katniss and her bad cooking skills’

Everyone follows his lead laughing and toasts to one of my bad habits.

‘Wow, thanks guys’ I say smiling. ‘Glad you can appreciate it’

Peeta laughs loudly and the sound reverberates in my core..

Luckily for me, my phone starts to ring, so I excuse myself. I walk out of Sae’s Diner and pick up. It’s my boss, Haymitch Abernathy.

‘Hello sweetheart, sorry to bother you on your free Sunday, but it’s something that can’t wait’ Haymitch begins.

‘It’s okay old man’ I say. I absolutely hate it when Haymitch calls me sweetheart and that hatred is actually why keeps Haymitch calling me the endearment, so I gave him one too. Old man.

‘I have a proposition for you’ Haymitch informs me. ‘Panem’s Daily Mail needs a new photographer for a couple of months to replace someone and they called to us if we could spare someone. To wrap up a long story: are you interested?’

‘Working for PDM?!’ I ask surprised.

“Panem’s Daily Mail” is one of the largest papers of the country. It’s office is four hours away from Camdon, which means I’d have to move to Panem City, but it’s a _really_ good opportunity. But did I want to leave Camdon and my friends? It would only be for a few months and the pay was better and I could use the money.. Working for PDM would also look really well on my resume, if I ever needed to make one again.

I turn around to look at my friends who are eating their lunch and laughing about something. My eyes lock on Peeta. He’s putting his arm around Bristel and he kisses her cheek. Something weird settles in my stomach when I watch them together like that.

Maybe being apart from Peeta for a couple of months wouldn’t be the worst thing. If I want to get rid of my confusion about him and feel the same way I did only a couple of months ago, I need some time away from him. Being near him only confuses me. A different place with different people might just be what the doctor ordered for me.

‘Yes and I need your answer right now’ Haymitch answers. ‘You would begin tomorrow, so if you don’t want it, the offer goes to someone else in two minutes’

‘No- No-‘ I stammer. ‘I’ll do it’

‘Good. I’ll book you a train ticket for this evening. I’ll text you the details and the address of your new apartment’

‘Apartment?’ I ask.

‘Yes, what did you think? That PDM would pay for a hotel for two months?!’ Haymitch asks in a grumpy tone. ‘One of the reporters needs a roommate, so you’re shacking up with him’

‘Fine by me’ I say. I really don’t care where PDM is going to put me. As long as it’s clean.

‘Oh and sweetheart? Don’t worry. It’s for three months tops, so you won’t have to miss me too long’ Haymitch says and then he laughs.

I chuckle. ‘Oh I think you’ll miss me far more, old man’

Haymitch wishes me good luck and we hang up.

I go back to my friends to say goodbye and to grab my stuff.

‘Guys I have to go’ I say.

‘Where?’ Johanna asks sceptical.

‘Panem’ I answer.

Johanna laughs disbelievingly. ‘Right’

‘No, I’m serious’ I say smiling. ‘I just got a call from my boss with a job offer. And I took it’

‘What?’ Finnick says surprised, but he smiles excitedly.

‘Yes, it’s in Panem and I start tomorrow’ I say.

‘Panem?!’ Peeta asks and he sounds a little upset.

I reluctantly meet his gaze. His face bares all kind of emotions, but none of them positive. I can read some confusion, anger and even a little hurt on his face. ‘Yeah and I’ll be taking the train in a couple of hours, so I have to go home now and pack my stuff’ I answer Peeta hesitantly. I’m a little confused why he isn’t more happy for me. I mean, I get to work for a big newspaper and will probably get to do really exiting work for them!

I turn to Johanna. ‘It’s only for three months tops, probably only two, so you don’t have to look for a permanent roommate’

Johanna nods.

‘So you’ll be back in time for our wedding?’ Annie asks, already panicking slightly by the prospect I’d say no.

I nod. ‘And I’ll try to make it to your engagement dinner’

Annie gives me a relieved smile. ‘Great’

‘Peeta, can you hand me my jacket?’ I ask and he gives me my stuff with a forced smile.

‘I’ll help you pack’ Johanna announces and she gets up.

I say goodbye to my friends again and tell Bristel it was great seeing her again.

On my way home with Johanna, I call Paylor’s to tell them I won’t be available as a back-up photographer for the next two to three months.

One of the reasons I chose to take the job may have been over a guy, but that doesn’t mean I’m not excited about working for PDM. _I’m now an employee for one of the biggest newspapers in the country!_

 

**OoO**

 

Johanna and I are trying to put as much of my clothes in the two suitcases and my backpack as possible, along with my laptop, camera + equipment, sheets and towels.

‘It has to fit Jo. You know I hate shopping’ I say as I sit on my suitcase while Johanna tries to zip it closed.

‘I’m doing my best Kat’ she says and I can see sweat start to form on her brow. ‘Yes!’ she yells grinning when my stupid suitcase is closed.

‘Thank you!’ I say smiling gratefully.

‘How long before you leave?’ Johanna asks.

I unlock my phone to check the time. ‘I still have a half an hour’

‘Good, then we have time for a chat’ she says and we walk to our tiny kitchen where we turn on our coffee machine.

‘What do you want to talk about?’ I ask when we both have a mug of steaming coffee in our hands.

‘Well, actually-‘ Johanna begins and she takes a second to pick the right words. ‘I’m moving out. Delly and I decided to move in together’

‘Johanna that’s great!’ I exclaim. ‘I’m so happy for you!’

Johanna gives me a goofy and shy smile. ‘Thanks Kat’ she says blushing and she lowers her eyes to her mug. ‘But now that I’ll have the apartment for myself for two months I thought Delly could move in here for those months and after that, we’ll move into something permanent’

I nod. ‘That’s a great idea, Jo’

She looks up to me again. ‘So you don’t have a problem with that? With Delly living in our apartment for a couple of months?’

‘Of course not’ I assure her. ‘The only thing I have a problem with is that I have to look for a new roommate in a couple of months..’ and I give her a fake frown.

Johanna chuckles. ‘Yeah… we had fun didn’t we?’

‘We did’ I agree and I give her a small smile.

 

**OoO**

 

After five hours of travelling (4 by train and 1 sitting in a cab to and from the train station) I finally reach the apartment that would be my home for the next couple of months.

‘I really hope you’re Katniss Everdeen, otherwise I have to call the police now’ a guy greets me smiling when I walk into the apartment.

‘I am’ I confirm. ‘You must be Thom Adams?’

‘Yep, that's me’ he confirms smiling and we shake each other’s hand.

‘You’re a reporter at PDM, right?’ I ask, remembering the info Haymitch gave me during our call.

Thom nods. ‘Marvel, the guy you’re replacing, lived here with me. He won a trip around the world, so that’s why he left for the next two months’

I just nod. I don’t know what to say to that.

‘I’ll show you to your room’ Thom says, smiling kindly. ‘You must be exhausted after your travels’

I couldn’t deny that. All I wanted was to take a quick shower and for my head to hit my pillow. ‘Yes, that’d be great’

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Thom and I walk to work together and he introduces me to our editor, Ms. Trinket, a well-mannered and bubbly woman, but, as Thom later whispers to me, ‘A horrible perfectionist and extremely punctual, what actually makes her perfect for her job, but sometimes a little crazy.. But don’t worry Katniss, she’s a nice woman..’

After that he introduces me to a few of our team, Cato Reynolds, Glimmer Smith and Thresh Hill. They’re all reporters who I have been assigned to. If they have an assignment that needs photo material, I need to go with them.

Thresh seems like a nice guy. He’s not a guy with many words, but that’s something I’m very comfortable with. He only greets me with a polite ‘Hello’, but the smile he gives me is sincere.

Cato on the other hand couldn’t shut up if his life depended on it. He seems allergic to silence and talks to everyone about everything. Especially to Glimmer.

Glimmer greets me with the words ‘Finally, another girl!’, but when I shrug and tell her I don’t know where I got my _cute boots_ (her words, not mine), her interest in me seems to dissolve.

Thom and I head out soon after that. Thom needs me to take photos of the mayor, who’s giving a speech that Thom needs to write an article about.

‘Why did you become a photographer?’ Thom asks me in the cab ride to mayor’s.

I’m not really a person to talk much to people I hardly know, let alone about myself, but I figure it’s an innocent enough question and I have to live with the guy for the next two months, so it wouldn’t hurt me if I was nice to him. I tell him how I got a small digital camera from my parents for my 16th birthday and how I caught the bug while using it.

How I always loved being in the woods, because it was such a calm, safe and beautiful place and now I could finally immortalize what I saw with my photo lens. I was mesmerized by the fact that I could save the fleeting beauty of moments in a photograph and that I could make something that would always be a reminder of that particular moment. My hobby became my everything, it became _me_ , so I knew that being a photographer was going to be the way I would earn my salary with.

‘Wow..’ Thom says sounding a little impressed. ‘Sounds like you’re quite the artist’

I quickly shake my head. ‘No, I can’t take that kind of credit’ I say a little flustered. ‘I just see what I see and press a button’

The word ‘artist’ reminds me of Peeta and before I can catch myself, I proudly tell Thom about my friend. ‘One of my best friends, he truly is an artist. He makes the most beautiful and realistic paintings. With just some strokes of his brush or lines with his pencil, he creates something amazing from scratch. I just capture something that’s already there, Peeta actually makes something. He’s also a baker. You should see the cakes and cupcakes he can make. His baked goods are truly a work of art’ I enthusiastically tell Thom with a proud smile.

But my enthusiasm turns into embarrassed only a second later. I can only imagine how I must sound like. Like I’m a lovesick teenager or something.. _See, this is why you don’t talk much_ , I scold myself, _because you sound like a blabbing fool when you do.._

Thom gives me an amused smile. ‘Sounds like your friend is very talented’

I nod and try to ignore my weird nerves. ‘He is’

It’s like Peeta knows I’m telling someone about him, because that very moment my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

 **Peeta today 9:39am:** _Just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day! Tell me how it went :)_  

 

I shouldn’t be surprised by his sweet text, it’s so like Peeta to be so considerate, but I hadn’t expected to hear from Peeta this soon. Now it will be even more difficult for me to keep some distance from Peeta and to focus on leaving the confusion I feel about Peeta in Panem.

 

**OoO**

 

Later that evening I answer Peeta’s text. I text him I had a great first day and to remind myself of how the relationship between Peeta and me is and that I would like to get back to just that, I tell him to say hi to Bristel from me.

Peeta’s respond is immediate.

 **Peeta 8:46pm:** _Good to hear, I’ll tell her._

Thom and I watch some TV in a comfortable silence and an hour later I go to bed where I fall into a dreamless and peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week I go on assignments with the rest of my team. The highlight of the week is when I go to the opening of a new park with Thom. It’s great being outside in the lovely weather and to be in a more quieter and green environment again. That’s what I miss most about Camdon Creek, being surrounded by nature. I actually miss Peeta more, but I’m not going to admit such things to myself.

Peeta sends me a couple of more texts that week. How he went to Sae’s Diner and that Sae asked about me, that he found Catnip flowers at the lake and that there’s a ‘Parks and Rec’ (our favourite sitcom) marathon on TV.

I don’t want to be rude or let him think I’m mad at him, so I text him back, but not as quick and elaborate as I normally would have. I think Peeta notices, because Saturday I get a text from him asking if everything is all right.

I read it, but don’t reply and turn off my phone. I’m watching some TV with Thom and a while ago he opened a bottle of scotch for the both of us. He apparently has something he wants to drink away and my misery loves company too, so I decided to join him.

I’m not really one for scotch, but I like the way it burns down my throat tonight and brings me into a hazy state. The alcohol seems to mute my homesickness to Peeta, my guilt for distancing myself from him a bit and makes the movie ‘Rat Race’ more funny.

During the commercial break a promo for the next episode of ‘Scandal’ comes on.

‘That was her favourite show’ Thom slurs as he points to the TV.

‘Who?’ I ask.

‘My ex’ Thom replies.

‘Okay’ I only say. I don’t have to hear details about this girl or their broken relationship. That’s something between him and her. I’m also not one for drama or gossip, that’s probably why I’ve never seen an episode of ‘Scandal’ before.

Thom let’s out a heart breaking sigh, before he tells me that his ex moved to Australia. ‘She got a job offer there. That’s why we broke up’

Thom’s obviously still hurt by her decision to leave. He just stares at the TV blankly with a broken look in his eyes, tormented by his memories of her. ‘I wanted to marry her’ Thom mutters and he empties his glass and pours himself another one.

‘Jesus..’ I say, not knowing how to react to the story of someone I barely know about the girl he wanted to marry that broke his heart by moving to the other side of the world. But I do feel for the guy, so my tone is surprised and a little angry. I can’t even imagine being hurt like that.

‘Yep..’ he says popping the p. ‘What about you? Why are you drowning yourself in scotch?’ he asks when I refill my glass.

‘No reason’ I answer with my eyes trained on the TV. ‘Just figured you could use some company’

 

* * *

 

 

The following week looks a lot of like the previous one. I work with Thom, Thresh, Glimmer and Cato and receive only a handful of texts from Peeta. He doesn’t really seem to notice or mind our lack of contact, judging by the couple of selfies with Bristel he has posted on his social media.

I, on the other hand, seem to have withdrawal symptoms.

It’s Thursday night and I’m checking some of my old photos on my Facebook. Particularly the ones I have with Peeta. I find a couple of ones I took of him and our friends last summer. Johanna, Delly, Annie, Finnick, Peeta and I had spent a day at the lake on a hot summer day swimming, sunbathing, reading and playing some games.

Looking at Peeta all wet and only wearing his swimming gear, I realise _how_ hot that day actually was.. I’m getting _warm_ right now looking of a photo of Peeta throwing a Frisbee around with Finnick..  
Finnick is standing with his back to me on the photo, having just thrown the Frisbee at Peeta, but I can admire Peeta in full glory. He is in mid-air, having just jumped to catch the Frisbee, with his arm stretching out.

I treat myself by gawking at his chiselled chest, his strong arm that reaches for the Frisbee and the big smile he’s wearing. _Damn…_ He looks so good.. An involuntary moan escapes me and I bite my bottom lip.

It’s not that I didn’t realise at the time how good he had looked, but it didn’t make me squirm uncomfortably in my bed. Or at all.

I quickly go to the next picture, but that doesn’t make me feel better. It makes me feel worse. It’s a picture of the two of us on that same day. We’re sitting next to each other on a towel eating our sandwich dinner. It had cooled down by then, so Peeta is wearing a shirt and I’m wearing a sundress. He’s laughing at the camera and I’m making a funny face.

When I see myself with Peeta on the old photo, a jealousy starts to burn within me. There I am – _spending time_ with Peeta and having no weird feelings for him. I’m jealous of my past self!

I quickly shake my head. I have to lose these feelings. Now.

I turn of my laptop and get myself ready for bed.

 

**OoO**

 

_I’m lying on the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun._

_I open my eyes to watch the sea when I notice Peeta standing in the water. He sees me as well and gives me a bright smile. He starts to walk towards me and I can feel my heartbeat quicken in anticipation as he comes closer._

_My eyes roam over his muscled and wet body and I can feel my centre start to hum._

_Peeta has reached me and sits down next to me on his knees. ‘How’s the new job?’ he asks me smiling._

_‘Good’ I answer and I try to drown myself in his cornflower blue eyes. ‘My co-workers are not too bad, but they are not you. I miss you’_

_‘Yeah?’ Peeta asks and when I nod in response, he brings his face inches from mine. ‘I miss you too’ he whispers and I can feel his breath touch my lips, before they are covered by his pink ones._

_I eagerly pull him closer so he’s flush against me and Peeta pushes me on my back. He lies on top of me, while our lips hungrily devour the other’s. I let my hands roam over his strong back and play with his blond curls, while Peeta brings one of his hands under my bikini top._

_He squeezes my breast and when he plays with my nipple, a shock goes straight to my needy sex._

_I moan and try to relieve myself by rubbing my sex against his thick, hard shaft._

_Peeta releases my lips and gives me a smirk. ‘Very eager, aren’t we?’_

_‘Yes..’ I say breathless._

_‘Well the best things come to people who wait’ he says, taunting me._

_I scowl at him. ‘I don’t want to wait Peeta’ I say impatiently. My body is burning with need and it’s turning me crazy._

_Peeta sits down on his lower legs and wraps mine over his hips. ‘You were always impatient..’ Peeta says with a smirk and a naughty twinkle in his eyes. ‘but I guess you just have to be patient now..’ He lowers his face to me and whispers ‘I’ll make you scream at the top of your lungs. I’ll make you experience a high you’ve never felt before. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your own name.. I promise you’_

_His promise and the dangerous tone he uses make my breath hitch in my throat. I swallow hard and just nod stupidly._

_‘Ready?’ he asks when he sits up straight again._

_‘Ye-. Ye-. Yes’ I say panting hard. Peeta removes my bikini._

_‘Good’ he says smiling smugly. He’s about to let his hands travel inside of me and then.. then.._

I wake up.

 _Goddammit,_ it happened again! I had a sex dream about Peeta again. I angrily ask myself how this keeps happening.

My mind is mortified and annoyed about the whole situation, but my body is screaming for a release. My dream has left me very unsatisfied and uncomfortable, so I let my hand travel to my clit. I try to picture anyone else than Peeta, while I rub and draw circles around my bundle of nerves, but it's images of Peeta's hand kneeding dough and his firm ass, that make me fall over the edge.

 _Come on, come on, come on_ , I keep thinking while I chase my orgasm.

Because I’m so riled up, it only takes me a couple of minutes to finish and then a blissful feeling goes through me and satisfies me when I hit my euphoria.

With my body content, my annoyance has the upper hand. _I can’t believe this is happening!_

I could never look Peeta in the eye again if he knew..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought :) xx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy! :)

The next day my team asks me to join them for drinks in a bar later that night.

I don’t want to seem rude or like a snob, so I agree to come with. I’m also hoping I can find some guy for a one-night stand, to still this _hunger_ I woke up with this morning.

We all buy a couple of rounds and I actually have a good time with my co-workers. The alcohol makes both Thresh and I more talkative and Glimmer nicer. Cato comes with the splendid idea of playing ‘Never Have I Ever’.

‘What do you want to play next?’ I say laughing loud. ‘Spin the bottle?’

Everyone at the table laughs, except for Cato. ‘What a great idea Everdeen!’ he says grinning wickedly.

‘Really?’ Glimmer asks sarcastic. ‘You want to kiss Thom and Thresh?’

Thom, Thresh and I laugh again.

‘No, but I wouldn’t mind kissing you or Everdeen’ Cato tells Glimmer. ‘Or see the two of you kiss’ he says with a wicked grin while shifting his gaze between Glimmer and I.

Glimmer and I smirk at each other and then I turn back to Cato. ‘Maybe another night’ I say and I wink at him. He hollers in excitement and Glimmer and I laugh again.

I feel someone stare at me and when I look up, I see a blond guy at the bar looking at me. _Perfect_. I drink the last of my beer quickly while keeping intense eye contact with the blond guy. ‘I’m going to let that guy buy me a drink’ I say, the alcohol in my system making me bold.

I don’t even hear the reply of my co-workers while I walk towards my one-night stand.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday morning I wake up with a slight hangover and a dry mouth. The blond stranger from last night has, thankfully, already left, so I don’t have to worry about those awkward goodbyes.

Before I have some breakfast, I jump in the shower to wash the smell of sex and the scent of the guy of me. I feel normal. My body is content and even though I feel a little cheap, I scold myself for that way of thinking. This is the 21st century, it’s perfectly normal to have a one-night stand once in a while! Healthy even, as Johanna would’ve said.

‘There she is’ Thom says chuckling when I join him in the kitchen. ‘Had a fun night?’

‘Totally worth those dead brain cells’ I joke. ‘You?’

‘Yeah..’ he answers a little hesitant, but then he smirks again. ‘But not as much fun as you had’ he chuckles.

‘Not even with that cute brunette?’ I ask, remembering the girl he danced with when I went back to the apartment.

Thom shakes his head. ‘No, I went home alone’ and the sad look has returned to his eyes.

I get some yoghurt out of the fridge and put it in a bowl. ‘Well, maybe next time’ I say, trying to lift his mood.

Thom offers me a sad attempt to a smile. ‘Yeah, maybe’

 

**OoO**

 

That afternoon I call Annie. I haven’t really spoken much with her in the last two weeks and I want to know how she is.

‘Katniss, how are you? How’s the new job?’ Annie asks excitedly when she picks up.

I enthusiastically tell her about the assignments I got to do and that I’m starting to warm up to my co-workers. ‘How’s the wedding planning going?’ I ask out of sheer politeness. Planning a wedding and taking about colours and dresses seem like a nightmare to me.

I hear Annie chuckle. ‘Like you actually want to know’ _She knows me so well._ ‘but it’s going great. We finally decided what kind of centrepieces we want to have and we picked out a cake from Peeta’s yesterday’

‘Well if it’s from Peeta, it’s going to be great’ I praise.

‘Yes, the cake is the one thing I don’t have to worry about’ Annie says and I can hear the smile in her voice. ‘Have you talked to him lately? Peeta?’

_Only in my inappropriate dreams.._

‘Yes, we texted’ I answer and I try to sound unfazed.

‘Aha..’ Annie says and I can picture her nodding while a thought swims in her green eyes. ‘But you haven’t _called_ him yet or anything?’

‘No..’ I mumble, feeling a rush of guilt go through me. ‘Not yet’

‘Okay, well that’s okay, but he just seems to miss you.. So, maybe you can give him a call?’

I let out a sigh filled with guilt. ‘Well, I miss you guys too’ I say instead. ‘I was actually calling to tell you that I got a couple of days off for your engagement party, so I’ll see you all in three weeks’

Annie lets out an excited squeal. ‘Oh Katniss! What great! I’m so happy you’re still coming. It wouldn’t have been the same without you’

 _Annie’s always so sweet._ ‘I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Ann. Say hi to Finnick for me’ I say smiling. ‘And to the rest of the gang’ I add.

‘I will! Call me again when you have time Katniss’

‘Will do, bye Annie’

 

**OoO**

 

My guilt doesn’t leave me. I feel horrible about being so quiet towards Peeta, but I honestly think that some space between us would help me get my brain back in check.

That’s why I’m not planning on calling him. Not anytime soon, at least.

I can’t call him and say _"Hey Peeta, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you, but I’ve started having sex dreams about you and I thought it would be a good idea to distance myself from you. You know, so I have some time to get back to the platonic way I see you"_

I first need some time to get out of the confusing grey area my mind is in now. I like it black and white. Simple. Like I see Finnick – as a friend, not as some piece of meat I lust over. _God, this is so embarrassing.._

 

* * *

 

 

In the last couple of weeks Thom and I became a lot closer. It’s not that wondrous – we live and work together and the times I go out, it’s always with him and the rest of the team.

I never considered myself as someone who makes friends easily. Only with Peeta it was different, he was just always so nice and smiley and that drew me to him. He treated me like a friend from the moment we met and normally that would bug me immensely, but something pulled me towards him. Like the two of us were meant to be friends or something.

It’s a week later on a Saturday night when Thom and I are sharing scotch and stories again, but this time it’s me that starts the conversation.

‘Scotch has a nice way of making you feel better, doesn’t it?’ I ask.

‘Yes, it does..’ Thom sighs. ‘But unfortunately it doesn’t take all of the pain away for good’

‘The guilt and embarrassment don’t vanish either’ I mutter in my glass.

Thom looks up at me. ‘I can’t imagine it will, but maybe talking about it will?’

I sigh. Maybe telling someone – without the dirty details of course – would be a relief. Maybe Thom could talk some sense into me and talking to him would be easier than to my friends back home. I have to look them in their eyes for the next 60 years and knowing they know a dirty little secret of mine isn’t something I look forward to. Especially since they all know Peeta.. Who knew if I would ever see Thom again after I went back to Camdon? And taking to a stranger about your problems was always easier..

‘There’s not much to tell’ I begin. ‘After I moved here, I started to avoid a friend of mine a little, because of some embarrassing feelings..’

‘You’re falling in love with him’ Thom states.

‘No, I’m not falling for him.. It’s more _aphysicalthing_..’ I rush out the words as fast as possible with beet red cheeks. I quickly take a gulp of my scotch to avoid Thom’s gaze.

‘Does this friend happen to be Peeta?’ Thom asks smirking.

My eyes widen in surprise. ‘How did you know?!’ I ask mortified.

‘Because of the way you spoke about him when we went to the mayor’

I feel my defence mechanism kick in. ‘He’s just really talented’ I counter, still with warm cheeks.

‘And does that friend happen to be blond?’ Thom asks.

I can hardly handle my mortification at this point. ‘How do you know that?!’ I wine.

Thom laughs. ‘Because you only seem to chat up the blond guys when we go out’

 _O God.. Was it that noticeable_? ‘Well I hope Cato doesn’t get any ideas..’ I try to joke.

Thom laughs again. ‘Well, you don’t have to worry about him. He’s all about the blondes too, especially Glimmer’

I chuckle. ‘I noticed’ and I’m a person who’s pretty oblivious to feelings, but I did catch the way Cato looks at Glimmer, so that has to say something.. ‘Any advice about my problems with blonds?’

‘You mean your _attraction_ to blondes’ Thom corrects me chuckling and before I can crawl into a hole and die out of sheer embarrassment, he continues. ‘Why don’t you just talk to him? See how he feels?’

I quickly kill that idea. ‘He has a girlfriend’

‘ _Ooh_.. Than space probably isn’t a bad idea. Or just get a boyfriend’

This conversation is getting worse and worse, so I change the subject. ‘What about you? Seem like you could use a girlfriend too’

Thom shakes his head. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just not ready yet’

‘When did you two break up?’ I ask.

‘Madge and I broke up almost 8 months ago.. But I’m still not over her.. How pathetic is that?’

I shake my head. ‘It’s not pathetic’ _Lusting over your best friend is._ ‘I mean, you guys were really important to one another and you shared a really deep bond. It’s not strange you need time to learn how to live without her and get over her’ I mean, even I miss Peeta like crazy and we’re only friends.

‘Maybe I need a change of scenery too.. Just like you distanced yourself from Peeta, I need to distance myself from the memories I have with Madge in Panem’

I nod and pour myself and Thom another scotch. ‘Probably not a bad idea.. It might even help to get over her’

‘In two weeks I have a few free days from work, maybe I’ll go out of town or something..’

‘In two weeks?’ I ask. ‘I’m actually going home for a couple of days then to go to the engagement party of two close friends. Maybe you can come to Camdon with me?’

Thom loos up to me in surprise. ‘Are you serious?’

I nod. ‘Yeah, I mean Camdom is a whole different world then Panem is. It’s surrounded by mountains and forest and there’s a lake. And the town is much smaller. If you want a change from a crowded city like Panem, you should go there. We’d only be there for two nights and you would sleep on my couch, but it’s better than nothing’

‘Yeah that sounds perfect Katniss. Thank you’ Thom says with a bright smile, but then it turns into an unsure one. ‘But are you sure? I don’t want to be an inconvenience’

It’s true that Thom and I haven’t know each other for very long, but the guy is nice enough and I can’t leave him here all alone in his misery when I can take him with me to Camdom. ‘You won’t, besides you’d be a welcome distraction for my friends. You know, new meat’ I say with a smile.

 

**OoO**

 

The next morning I call Johanna to tell her I’m taking a guest with me when I come back for the engagement party.

‘Hey Jo, how’s shacking up with the girlfriend going?’ I ask playfully when she picks up.

I hear Johanna chuckle. ‘It’s going great. I’m actually glad you called, because I need to tell you something..’

That doesn’t sound good.. ‘Oh?’ I say alarmed.

‘It’s not bad, well not really’ Johanna quickly says. ‘Delly her great-aunt died and she left Delly her house.. So we don’t need to go house hunting anymore, because, well, we have one’

I’m so surprised, I don’t know what to say for a moment. ‘Wow, Jo. That’s- that’s great.. Obviously not that Delly lost her aunt, but I’m really happy that you two can move into something you own so soon’ I say smiling. ‘When are you going to move?’

‘We started packing today actually. So, as soon as possible. I think you have the apartment to yourself when you come home in two weeks’

‘Well, that’s why I was calling, I’m bringing a colleague with me. He has never been to Camdom and he has a few days off, so I thought I’d bring him with’ I say. I don’t tell Johanna that I’m bringing Thom because he’s so broken up about Madge. It feels like I would betray his trust by telling something that personal of Thom to a friend of mine.

‘Wait..’ Johanna says shocked. ‘You’re bringing a _guy_ home with you?’ I can hear her laugh.

‘It’s not like that’ I quickly say. ‘If he really was someone special I wouldn’t have brought him home after three weeks of knowing him. We’re just friends’

Johanna snickers. ‘I can’t wait to meet this new _friend_ of yours’

I let out a tiresome sigh. ‘Okay, bye Jo’ I say.

‘Bye Kat’ she laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

The following Wednesday Peeta texts me again.

  
**Peeta today 7:43pm:** _Missing Camdon yet?_

He must’ve noticed that I’m pulling away from him, but I don’t want him to think I’m ignoring him or that I’m mad at him, so I text him back.

 **Katniss 7:43pm:** _No_

That probably gives him the impression I am mad at him, so I elaborate in another text.

 **Katniss 7:44pm:** _Working at PDM is great. I got to shoot the release of wild moose in a National Park a couple of hours away from Panem, what was amazing!, and the baptize of a cruise ship._

 **Peeta 7:46pm:** _Too bad you have to go back to Camdon in 5 weeks then._

 **Katniss 7:46pm:** _I will miss working for PDM, but I’m not a city girl, so when I’m surrounded by the mountains again in a month, I’ll probably be really glad._

 **Peeta 7:47pm:** _Camdon will be really glad as well when you’re back_

 **Peeta 7:47pm:** _How are the colleagues?_

 **Katniss 7:48pm:** _Yes I bet Sae will be glad when I’m back home (;_

 **Katniss 7:48pm:** _I like them. More than my colleagues at CR anyway_

 **Peeta 7:48pm:** _Really?_

  
I wonder where Peeta is now. Is he at home, sitting on the couch I helped him pick? Was Bristel sitting next to him or were they at her place? Maybe he was alone. Watching some TV in his work-out clothes or in his pyjamas. Maybe he was in bed, wearing _nothing_.

A shiver runs through me and my mouth starts to water as the picture of Peeta sitting naked on his bed flashes before me.

_Goddammit, what’s wrong with me?!_

I’m so pissed at myself for landing myself in this grey, non-friendship zone, that I text a lie to Peeta.

 **Katniss 7:50pm:** _Well, not really, but that was the problem actually. There was this guy at work I had feelings for and I knew it wasn’t going to happen, so I thought it would be a good idea to go work somewhere else for a while._

I hope that texting this lie to Peeta will let the universe and my brain know that Peeta’s just my friend and that’s all I want. I also don’t want Peeta to suspect that I have a thing for him. It’s better that he believes that there was some guy at work I liked, than that he ever knows I left because of the sex dreams I have about him..

God, I can’t wait for everything to be normal again..

It takes Peeta a few minutes to reply to my last text. I never told him about some guy, so he’s either really surprised that there was someone I liked or he just knows it’s bullshit.

 **Peeta 7:53pm:** _That’s why you left?_

Not the reply I was expecting, but infinitely better than hundreds of questions I feared would come about this fake guy.

 **Katniss 7:54pm:** _Not only, I mean I got the chance to work for one of the biggest papers in the country._

 **Peeta 7:55pm:** _Well I hope you get what you wanted from your time in Panem_

 

Him and me both..

 **Katniss 7:55pm:** _Thank you, I’ll see you next week. Say hi to Bristel from me._

  
I turn off my phone out of fear for more messages from Peeta. I hate lying to him and I need some time away from him again. I mean, being subconscious and dream about a naked Peeta is one thing, but actually picturing it while I’m texting him is a whole new level of creepiness..

So, I do what I believe will be the best thing – I start avoiding Peeta again.

 

**OoO**

 

_Something tells me I have to go my kitchen, so that’s what I do._

_To my surprise I find Peeta cooking there. Wearing the apron he always wears in the bakery, but unlike in the bakery, he now wears_ nothing _underneath it._

_‘Peeta what are you doing here?’ I ask, my voice a little husky._

_He looks up to me with an intense gaze. ‘I thought you might be.._ hungry _’_

_I take a few steps towards him. ‘What are you cooking?’ I ask a little nervous about his close and naked proximity._

_‘This isn’t for you’ Peeta says while he stirs in a pan. ‘I was talking about a different kind of hunger you have, Katniss’_

_Peeta corners me against the fridge. ‘I was going to eat that to keep energized so I can_ fuck _you senseless’ his cornflower blue eyes bore into me. ‘That’s what you want, right?’_

_I open my mouth, but there comes no sound of it._

_‘Say it’ Peeta demands in an unwavering tone._

_‘Yes- Yes,_ please _..’ I manage to croak out._

_Peeta’s face splits into an arrogant smile. ‘I knew it. Take off your underwear’_

_I do as I’m told and Peeta removes his apron, introducing me to his cock._

_It’s already hard and points at my sex like an arrow. The fact that he’s almost two feet long doesn’t surprise me or worries me. It only excited me more. I’m trembling like a leaf to the prospect of Peeta relieving me from my torturous feelings._

_‘Someone’s excited’ I say looking at his hard shaft._

_Peeta dips his fingers torturously short in me and looks at his fingers, now soaked with my cum. ‘Someone is’ he states looking at me with a smirk._

_He makes me sit down on the countertop, so his cock is at the same level as my crotch. Peeta nibbles the crook of my neck and that makes me even more impatient. ‘Maybe you should write down your name somewhere, because you won’t know it anymore when I’m finished’ Peeta promises. His strong hands grip my hips tightly and he presses his head to my folds. I let out a moan._ Finally _, it’s happening.._

_But then a loud beeping noise interrupts us._

_‘Ignore it!’ I quickly say, but it’s already too late._

 

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday my team and I decide to go out again.

We order a bunch of shots and Cato convinces us to play ‘Never Have I Ever’.

‘I’ll go first’ Thom says and he sends me a smirk. ‘Never have I ever hooked up with a blond stranger’

I glare at him and drown my shot.

‘My turn’ I say. ‘Never have I ever killed a spider’

Everyone at the table, except for Thom, takes a shot. ‘You’ve never killed a spider?’ Cato asks Thom surprised.

‘He’s afraid of them’ I answer for him with a playful smile. ‘I have to kill them for him when they pop-up in our apartment’

Cato, Glimmer and Thresh all laugh, while Thom sends me the same glare I just send him and I laugh as well.

We play the stupid game for a couple of more rounds and then we just drink some more.

Thom drinks more than he should and I drink enough so I don’t feel any shame about what I have planned for the rest of the night. Looking for a guy with either blond hair, blue eyes or nice pink lips to hook up with.

‘You bringing someone to the apartment tonight?’ I ask Thom when our three co-workers have left us for the dancefloor.

He shrugs and gives me noncommittal ‘I’ll see’

‘Well, I am’ I say. ‘I’ll see you in the morning’

 

 

* * *

 

 

My plan of avoiding Peeta and having more sex than usual seem to work. The next five nights aren’t plagued by the dreams, but Thursday something else happens.

During lunch I’m checking my Facebook on my phone when Bristel appears on my newsfeed. She’s changed her profile picture and I’m reminded by what Johanna said to me about how we looked alike. I would still deny it, we didn’t look _that_ alike, but looking at this picture, I saw the similarities as well.

We have the same olive-toned skin, the same long and dark hair (a different shade, but still..) and even the same colour eyes (thankfully a different shade as well) and that seems to upset me a great deal.

An irrational feeling of anger goes through me. I don’t want to look like Peeta’s girlfriend, I want to look like _me_! I don’t want people to say behind my back how I look like someone, especially not Peeta’s girlfriend, or that people point out similarities between the two of us.

I can’t explain why this affects me so much, maybe I’m about to get my period, but I decide to lessen those similarities and to make a more permanent change.

I look up to Thom, who’s eating across from me. ‘Have you ever wanted to get a tattoo?’ I ask him out of the blue.

He gives me a look of sheer confusion. ‘The thought did cross my mind a few times, but I never got around to it. Why?’

‘I was thinking to get one today. After I cut my hair’

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday Thom and I leave as early as we can with the train to Camdon Creek. We’ll go back on Tuesday because I have to work on Wednesday, so we want to make the most of the time we have on our short visit.

I keep playing with my hair. It’s just so _short_. Well, short for me. My hair used to reach my lower back and even in my trademark braid it was still long. Now it barely touches my shoulders. It’s one hell of an adjustment for me now that I can’t braid it anymore and I wonder wat my friends will think of it. Especially Peeta.

To keep my mind off Peeta, I tell Thom what I had planned for this weekend. I’m taking Thom hiking in the mountains, in the forest and by the lake and I want him to meet my friends. ‘We’re also going to Peeta’s bakery, his cheesebuns are exquisite. I promise’ I say, excited by the prospect of the baked goods. Also by the prospect of seeing my friends again, of course. ‘We could get some for our hike this afternoon’

Thom laughs. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as excited as you are now about getting some bread at a bakery. Or are you more excited about seeing the baker himself?’

I turn beet red. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ I mutter.

Thom laughs again. ‘Of course you don’t..’ he says and he shakes his head.

 

**OoO**

 

After Thom and I dump our stuff in my apartment, we make a beeline to the bakery.

Thom was right. I’m excited about getting some cheesebuns because I know Peeta will be the one who will sell them to me – if he lets me pay.

I’m filled with nervous energy and excitement when we’re on our way to Peeta. A month without seeing my best friend has affected me more than I had ever expected.

Peeta’s face splits into the most wonderful grin when he realises it’s me that has walked into his store. I can feel my lips mirroring his smile and I say in an over-the-top cheerful way ‘Hey’

It’s stupid, but I’m so overwhelmed and happy to be seeing him again, that I forget to walk towards him. I just feel so content while Peeta and I just smile at one another like this, but Thom breaks my bubble when he lightly pushes me further into the store so he can enter as well.

Peeta’s eyes shift to the guy that’s standing next to me and I can see his smile falter a bit and become a bit strained. ‘Hello’ Peeta says curtly and he nods at Thom.

Thom walks toward Peeta to shake his hand. ‘I’m Thom, a friend of Katniss’ he says kindly.

Peeta shakes his hand. ‘Peeta, also a friend of Katniss’ he says with an awkward chuckle. He looks back at me and asks ‘What can I do for you today?’

I can feel my smile drop from my face. I’m disappointed by his cold greeting to me. He always greets me with a warm smile and a hug and now it’s just with a cold pleasantry. I never realised how normal I considered the attention he gave me or how much I craved his hug, until now, when I get neither.

He didn’t even make a comment about my hair that’s now extremely short..

I try to muster a smile. ‘I wanted some cheesebuns for this afternoon. I’m taking Thom on a hike through the forest’ I turn to Thom. ‘Would you like anything else?’

‘Uuuh.. Maybe a blueberry muffin?’

‘Make that two’ I tell Peeta with a strained smile.

Peeta puts our order in a bakery bag. ‘That will be 5,45 please’

I give him the money, trying to seem as unaffected as possible that Peeta makes me pay for a cheesebun for the first time in over three years.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at Sae’s?’ I ask, referring to the plans we made with our friends. ‘With Bristel?’ I try to ask it as kind as possible, but there’s nothing that can be done to the sour taste that’s in my mouth after asking if his girlfriend will be joining us.

Peeta nods. ‘Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow.. Not with Bristel though, we broke up’ he says eyeing me carefully.

Hearing that they broke up makes me feel, well not _happy_ , but maybe relieved? And then I feel really guilty about my reaction, because he obviously took it hard. It would explain his weird reaction. ‘Peeta, I’m so sorry’

He just shrugs in response. ‘I like your hair by the way’ he adds and he gives me a sad looking smile.

‘Thank you’ I say, now more cheerful that I was a minute ago. I never realised what Peeta’s compliments meant to me and how they lift my mood.

_This bakery visit made me realise a lot of things.._

 

**OoO**

 

Thom and I spend the rest of the afternoon hiking in the woods. I tell him everything I know about the flora and fauna we encounter and I, of course, take a lot of pictures of my surroundings and even of Thom.

‘How do you know so much about nature?’ Thom asks impressed.

‘My dad taught me’ I tell him. ‘I got my love of nature from him. He even taught me how to use a bow and arrow’ I say with a proud smile. ‘I always wanted to make a living out of hunting, but shooting pictures seemed more reasonable than shooting animals’ I joke.

Thom chuckles and we continue in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Thom and I meet Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Delly and Peeta for lunch at Sae’s Diner. Sae’s over the moon that I’m back, so our order is finished in ten minutes.

Finnick sighs in contentment when he swallows a bite from his fish taco. ‘It’s so good to have you back, Everdeen. We’re finally getting our food after a much more reasonable wait time’

I just shake my head with a smile.

‘I really like your hair’ Delly says. ‘It suits you’

‘Thank you. I thought it was time for a change’

‘And after that, she got a tattoo’ Thom chimes in.

‘You got a tattoo?!’ Annie yells while everyone stares at me in a way that could make their eyes pop-out of their eye-sockets.

My cheeks warm up due to the continuous stares my friends give me. Johanna even gapes at me.

‘When?!’ Peeta yells, at the same moment Delly asks what kind and Finnick asks me where I got it.

‘Uuuh.. Last Thursday, on my ankle and it’s a swallow’ I answer awkwardly.

‘Why?’ Peeta asks and he seems a little pissed.

‘Because I figured: why not?’ I answer a little annoyed by his reaction. ‘And the swallow was my Nana’s favourite bird, so it’s kind of an homage to her’

We get interrupted by Thom’s cell phone that starts to ring. ‘Sorry’ he offers with an apologetic smile, but when he looks at his screen, all the colour leaves his face. He lets me read the name of the caller and when I see it’s Madge Undersee, I tell him he should pick up.

He gets up and goes outside to talk to the girl that broke his heart.

‘Thom seems nice’ Delly says with a kind smile. ‘Is there something going on between the two of you?’

I laugh. ‘No, nothing going on there’

‘Well, maybe you should. He seems, nice and smart and he’s obviously very good looking’ Delly says with a wink.

I’m getting annoyed by the turn this conversation has taken, but luckily Johanna saves me from responding. ‘Sounds like I should get jealous’

Delly laughs. ‘You have nothing to be worried about babe. Never’ she assures her girlfriend before pressing her lips to Johanna’s for a sweet kiss.

‘Have the two of you hooked up?’ Annie asks with a mischievous smile.

I turn beat red by Annie’s vulgar question. I’m a huge prude, talking about sex always makes me really uncomfortable.

Finnick takes my heated cheeks as the indication that I have. ‘Everdeen, you sneaky kitten!’ he says laughing.

‘No! I- We- haven’t!’ I say mortified.

Delly chuckles. ‘Well, your face lets us believe otherwise’

I send her a scowl. ‘Can we please talk about something else than my sex life?’ I hiss and I look down to my food.

‘Sure’ I hear Peeta say. ‘We could talk about the fact that you fled to Panem because of a crush you have on a co-worker’ he says and he sends me daggers with his eyes.

I inhale sharply. ‘Peeta!’ I hiss embarrassed. I can’t believe he said that! _I told him that lie in confidence!_

‘Or we could talk about the fact that you’ve been ignoring us since the moment you left!’ he continues with the same amount of anger, but now there’s also a flash of hurt in his eyes.

‘I haven’t been ignoring you!’ I lie.

‘No she hasn’t’ Annie says, sticking up for me like a true friend.

‘Than you’ve only been ignoring me!’ Peeta counters, his angry eyes never leaving me. ‘And I would like to know why! What is it Katniss? Am I not good enough for you anymore now that you work in the big city?’

‘What?’ I spat surprised. Was that really what he thought? ‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ I say angrily.

‘Than what is it?!’ he demands.

‘I’ve just been really busy!’ I try. I couldn’t believe this was happening. One moment I was enjoying my food and the next I’m in a screaming match with Peeta surrounded by our friends in my favourite diner.

‘Too busy to call? Or text?’ Peeta says and he lets out a humourless chuckle. ‘You’re just a real piece of work, aren’t you?!’

I’m stunned to silence by his last comment. Peeta saying this to me hurts me more than I want to show. So I do what I always do when someone hurts me. I lash out. ‘ _Wow_.. No wonder Bristel broke up with you’ I say and I put on my coat.

‘Bristel didn’t broke up with me, I broke up with her!’

I get my bag and Thom’s jacket and get up to leave. ‘Well, than you did her the biggest favour of her life, because you’re an asshole!’ I yell at Peeta and then I storm out.

 

**OoO**

 

Peeta ruined everything. My day, my mood, just _everything_.

Thom is skyping with Madge on my laptop while I’m stuffing myself with ice cream in my bedroom. _Stupid Peeta._

I know that this whole mess is my fault. I had been a terrible friend to Peeta and he had called me out on that and seeing how hurt and angry he was with me, has made me a sobbing mess. Literally.

How ironic was this situation? I had been a terrible friend to Peeta in the hope I could be a better (read: _normal_ ) friend to him again in the future.

Now more than ever I wished I’d never gotten those dreams about him. It had ruined everything. _I_ had ruined everything.. I wipe my tears of with my sleeve when Johanna barges into my room.

‘What are you doing here?’ I ask surprised.

‘We need to talk’ she answers stern.

‘I don’t want to..’ I sob and I put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. All I want is to hide into my closet with my bowl of ice cream and come out when all of my problems have disappeared.

‘Too bad! I’m going to help you get you head out of your ass, Brainless’ Johanna says. ‘Apparently you’re too dumb to see it yourself, but you’re in love with Peeta and-‘

‘-I am not!’ I yell surprised.

‘Yes, you are’ she says and she gives me a no-nonsense look.

‘I’m not’ I mutter. ‘We’re just friends.. He’s my _best_ friend..’

‘No, he is not’ she says and she laughs at me. ‘God, you’re so brainless..’ she shakes her head at me like she can’t believe how much of an idiot I am.

I scowl at her. ‘I’m not!’ I say offended.

‘No, _I’m_ your best friend’ she says impatiently. ‘Think about how you feel about Peeta and compare those feelings how you feel about me’

I lower my gaze to the bowl in my hands and take a minute to think about what Johanna just said.

‘Are they different?’ Johanna asks a little impatient.

‘Yes’ I admit.

Johanna is my best friend. We have fun together, I know that she’ll always have my back and I know that whatever happens, we’ll always be in each other’s lives.

With Peeta it’s different, just like Johanna said. It’s not that we don’t share with each other what Jo and I share, but there’s _more_. My heart doesn’t skip a beat when Johanna walks through the door, my body doesn’t tingle when we accidently touch, I don’t turn into a sobbing mess when we fight and I didn’t miss Johanna so much that my heart ached when I was in Panem. But this is the case with Peeta.

Then it all adds up. The tingling, the butterflies, the crying like a teenager over a stupid fight, the relief I felt when Peeta told me he and Bristel broke up.. The missing him, my heart’s weird reactions when he’s near.. The _sex dreams_..

I’m in love with him.

‘Fuck’ I whisper. ‘I’m in love with Peeta..’

Johanna gives me a satisfied smirk. ‘Finally’

Realising it and saying it loud only intensifies what I feel for him. I feel like my whole body is living on my love for Peeta. That I’m radiating my love for him.

I laugh out loud, feeling relieved, but that quickly turns into panic when the realisation of this all daws on me. ‘What do I do?’ I ask Johanna, flabbergasted by everything.

She gives me an annoyed look that says ‘ _Isn’t it obvious?_ ’ ‘Tell him, dummy!’

‘What?’ I yell. ‘I can’t tell him!’

‘Why not? He feels the same about you’

Johanna’s announcement hits me like a ton of bricks. I eye her for a long moment to make sure she isn’t joking. When I finally have the sense to speak again, I quietly   
mutter, ‘What?’

Johanna rolls her eyes at me. ‘We’re not all brainless, Brainless. It’s quite obvious how he feels about you’

‘How do you know? Are you sure?’

‘Yes, I’m sure!’ she yells impatiently. ‘He looks at you like I look at Delly. Now, for the love of God, go to him!’

 

**OoO**

 

I’m completely aware of the fact that I look like a walking mess when I run into Peeta’s bakery and when I get there, I’m relieved to see that there are no customers.

‘Just a second!’ Peeta yells from the back, unaware it’s me that is waiting for him at the counter. I nervously comb my hair with my fingers in the hope it will look less dishevelled before he comes up to greet me.

‘Hello, what can I-‘ Peeta says with a polite smile before he realises it’s me. He stops in his tracks and his smile dies on his lips.

‘Hey’ I mutter nervously.

‘Hey’ Peeta says and his gaze drops to his feet.

I open my mouth to say something, but I don’t know what or where to begin. My head’s a mess, but words burn on my lips. ‘I- I- I-‘ I stutter and I feel my cheeks turn pink. This wasn’t the strong beginning I was hoping for.

Peeta looks up to me and the blueness of his eyes and the hurt in them affects me greatly in all different sorts of ways.

‘I need to talk-‘

‘I’m sorry I was-‘ we say at the same time and then we chuckle awkwardly.

‘Let’s go to the back’ Peeta says, but it comes out as an unsure question.

‘Yes’ I say with a slight smile.

‘I’m sorry I was such an ass to you at lunch today’ Peeta says again when we enter the bakery’s kitchen. He looks at me like a sad puppy and my heart aches.

I shake my head. ‘You were right’ I say in a quiet tone and I drop my gaze to his shoes. ‘I was ignoring you’ I admit.

‘Why Katniss?’ he begs and he comes a few steps closer to me. ‘Did I do something to upset you?’

I look up into his eyes that display so much pain. I quickly shake my head. ‘No- No, not at all’

He looks confused. ‘Then why?’

I let out a sigh. It’s now or never. ‘Because I have feelings for you and I thought that distancing myself from you would help me get over them’ I say in one breath.

Peeta’s eyes widen in surprise and he swallows hard. ‘And did they? Did your feelings disappear?’ he whispers.

I shake my head. ‘They only got stronger’

Peeta’s whole face lights up in happiness and relief and he gives me a huge smile. ‘I have feelings for you too’ he says and he takes another step closer to me.

I mirror his smile and take a step in his direction. ‘Really?’ I whisper.

Peeta nods and he pulls me against him.

My heartbeat quickens and my entire body buzzes due to his touch, but it’s nothing until he presses his lips on mine. I’ve never felt something like this when I kissed someone and I doubt that I’ll ever feel something like this again if I kiss someone else.

My whole body feels like it’s been lit on fire and I get dizzy while Peeta’s lips knead mine and his hands travel over my body.

Peeta pulls his lips back and I let out an embarrassing sound at the loss of contact. When I look him in his eyes, the loving look he gives me almost makes me cry out of happiness.

‘You have no idea how long I wanted to do that’ he whispers against my lips.

He’s right, I don’t know, but I would like to. ‘How long?’ I ask smiling and I look him in his gorgeous blue eyes. I have to suppress a content sigh as I put my arms around his neck so we’re fully against each other.

‘Since a couple of weeks after we met..’ he admits shyly. His cheeks are a lovely pink colour and his eyes nervously look into mine.

‘Really?’ I ask surprised, but oh so happy with his answer. ‘Then why all the girlfriends?’

Peeta’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn red. He’s a little ashamed of himself although I don’t held his exes against him. ‘I may have dated them in a desperate attempt to get over you..’ he says softly, gauging my reaction.

I can’t help myself and chuckle. ‘That’s horrible Peeta’ I shake my head.

‘I know..’ he grimaces.

I pretend to eye him carefully. ‘You’re not dating me in an attempt to get over someone else right?’ I joke.

Peeta gets a shit eating grin. ‘We’re _dating_?’ he asks a little disbelieving.

I feel my cheeks warm up. ‘Well if you want to?’

His answer comes in a passionate kiss that makes all of my sex dreams about him run for their money.

I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about the 2nd part? Happy how things worked out? :)
> 
> I've been thinking about adding a third part, a little epilogue where Katniss' dreams finally come true ;) Yes/No? 
> 
> xx


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always keep my promises, even if it's this late. Sorry for that (and for overlooked mistakes), but I hope you'll enjoy! :)

The last few weeks at Panem’s Daily Mail were hard. Thom had quit his job and travelled after Madge to Australia after she called him to say she’d been wrong about breaking them up. Apparently she was still as hung up on him as he was on her. They talked, he packed his bags and followed his love to the other side of the world to start a new life with her. I was happy for him, obviously, but with a reporter less in our team, work became a lot more stressful.

I also missed Peeta like crazy. After we spilled our hearts out to one another in his kitchen, we were officially an item – we even went to Annie and Finnick’s engagement party as each other’s date – before I had to go back to Panem. And it had sucked to leave him for a couple of weeks just after we finally got together.

But then I got back to Camdom Creek. To my friends. To my job. To Peeta, my boyfriend, my home. He picked me up from the train station, holding a bouquet of flowers for me. Way too romantic for my taste, but it was Peeta, so he was forgiven with a long and deep kiss.

Johanna and Delly had settled in their new home, so I was officially living alone in my apartment now and living without Johanna was definitely something I had to get used to. I couldn’t afford the apartment without her and because moving in with Peeta was _way_ too soon, I immediately put an add on Craigslist when I got back home.

I was really happy to be back in Camdom. Sure, Haymitch was a pain in my ass again and Annie demanded my constant attention concerning the wedding, but. Spending time with Peeta again and making out with him a lot, relaxed me a great deal.

Peeta and I were taking it slow. I think he understood that I needed to test the waters first, be absolutely sure this was real and we were even a better couple than we were friends. We did see each other almost every day – we grabbed lunch or dinner together, went hiking together, went to the movies, ect. Just wasting time together like we always had done, only now there was kissing involved.

Two weeks after I got home, Peeta asked me over for dinner at his place. He told me he was going to cook for me the day after tomorrow and we both knew what that meant.

I smirked at him. ‘And after dinner, we’re doing some Netflix and Chill?’

Peeta’s cheeks heat up. ‘If you want to? Uhm, I obviously wouldn’t be _opposed_ to some Netflix and Chill, but there’s no rush’ he nervously scratched the back of his neck. ‘Seriously Kat, I don’t mind taking it slow, not if it means I get to be with you. You know how I feel about you. And us’

I pulled him in for a kiss and kissed my way to his ear. ‘I wouldn’t be _opposed_ to some Netflix and Chill either’ Peeta let out a groan when I gently sucked his earlobe and I chuckled. We kissed each other good night and I went back inside, leaving my boyfriend – _boyfriend_! – to go back to his home.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day I woke up with some doubts. Yes, I definitely wanted to have sex with my hot boyfriend, but if Peeta and I crossed that line, there was no going back. We could never just be friends again, if this whole thing would blow up in our faces..

I hated it that I was scared, that I doubted us, but we were just so _new_ , even if I’d known Peeta for years now. I needed reassurance that Peeta and I were great together and that I was being an idiot. So, I called Johanna, because if I was right about having these doubts – she’d tell me immediately. Johanna could always be trusted, because she was always honest.

‘You two haven’t banged yet?!’ Johanna yells in the phone.

‘Not the point Jo’ I say annoyed and I switch my cell to my other ear, because her shrill voice made it hurt.

‘Jesus Everdeen, the poor baker probably has blue balls now’ she laughs and I roll my eyes. ‘And how many cold showers have you had the past couple of weeks?’

 _A disturbing amount._ ‘I’m not-‘ I stammer, before I let out a groan. ‘Fuck off Mason’

Johanna laughs some more and I try to suffocate myself with my pillow. ‘Okay, okay, I’m done’ she says, still chuckling. ‘What was the issue again?’

I let out a sigh, feeling awkward that I have to retell my story. ‘I want to have sex with my boyfriend, but I’m afraid that this will turn out to be a mistake. Us being a couple. I know- I know how I feel about him. Peeta is great, obviously, and I love him, but-‘

‘Stop’ Johanna commands. ‘You’re making shit up because you’re scared. You’ve never been in this position before – in a relationship with someone you actually care about and want to invest in. It’s natural to be scared, God only knows how fucking afraid I was when I started things with Del’

‘Really?’ I ask, surprised.

‘Of course’ Johanna answers. ‘but you should never let fear make your decisions, Kitty Kat. And besides, you have absolutely _no_ reason to feel that way. Peeta loves you, he’s been pining for your ass a long time now, so he’s not going anywhere. And trust me when I say this – you’re not going anywhere as well’

‘You sure?’ I ask in a small voice. Deep down I know she’s right, but I need the reassurance.

‘Yes’ she’s resolute. ‘Remember when I said that Peeta looks at you like I look at Delly?’

‘Yes..’

‘Well babe, you look at him with the same hearts in your silver eyes. Longer than you’ve realised’

We’re both silent for a moment before I decide to break it. ‘Thanks, Jo’

‘That’s what friends are for’ she says cheerily. ‘And if you still feel doubtful about your feelings or your future with the hot baker, you just told me you _loved_ him, so..’

‘I did, didn’t I?’ I can’t help the smile that starts to form on my face.

‘You did’ Johanna confirms. ‘Maybe you should tell him’ she suggests.

‘Maybe I should’ I agree. ‘Thanks again Jo, I owe you one’

‘You do. So tell me this’ she says, mischief shining bright in her voice. ‘How have you been coping with not getting laid in so long?’

 _Fine, I’ll give her that one._ ‘I’ve been getting myself off a lot in the shower. Bye Jo’ I hang up my phone with flaming cheeks, but not too quickly to miss Johanna snickering.

I let out a big sigh and smile. Johanna just confirmed that I’m an idiot.

I feel much more at ease now.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night Peeta welcomes me to his apartment with a big smile and I can’t help but feel like a fool. I love him, he loves me and what we have may be new, but it’s _amazing_. We’re built to last.

All of my fears and doubts have vanished and have been replaced with even more lust, so instead of greeting him with a smile, I kiss him senseless and start unbuttoning his shirt. Peeta stops me and breaks our kiss, but before he can voice his thoughts, I voice mine. ‘Yes Peeta I’m sure. You’re it for me and I want to _be_ with you. I think we’ve waited long enough’

Peeta chuckles. ‘Good, but do you think you can wait after dinner?’

‘Nope’ I trail kisses down his neck and suck his pulse point.

‘Even better’ he groans and he starts kissing me again.

We leave a trail of our clothes to his bedroom when we make our way to Peeta’s neatly made up bed. We’re both impatient, lust and want clouding every thought and action, and soon we’re both naked, pale skin touching olive toned skin without the barrier of clothes. Our tongues battle for dominance and our hands travel over the other’s body, getting acquainted with new skin. Soon Peeta is sucking my nipple and his hard length is pressed against my tigh – it’s making me insane and my sex starts to beg for attention.

‘Peeta’ I beg.

‘Soon, babe’ he promises and I can feel his cock twitch in anticipation.

I tease his cock with my fingers and whisper in his ear, ‘You sure you want to wait a moment longer?’ and I’m rewarded by a muttered curse. ‘Yeah, I didn’t think so’ I look him in his eyes, all black with lust now, and order him to fuck me.

‘Condom?’ he asks and I tell him I’m on the pill. ‘Thank God’ he says before he positions himself at my entrance. _Finally_. After all those torturous dreams and weeks of dating that lead up to this, I’m getting the real thing.

Peeta isn’t two feet long like in one of my dreams – thank God – but he isn’t small either. I lick my lips, ready for him to be inside of me. He slowly slides into me and I whimper. _Already so good._ We both groan when he’s fully inside of me and his large cock reaches all of my hot, needy spots. It aches in the most delicious way.

Peeta waits for me to adjust to his length and when I tell him I’m ready he gives me a sweet peck, before he starts moving very skilfully. I eagerly meet every one of his thrusts and the sound of his balls slapping against me fill the room with our joined moans.

‘Oh, Peeta – fuck!’ I yell. ‘You’re so large, so _good_ ’ my eyes close on their own account, so I can enjoy every little sensation even more.

‘Katniss, Jesus, you’re so tight. And warm’ he says. ‘So perfect. Open your eyes’ he requests. ‘I want to see you when you cum’ he lets out a loud moan and starts to play with my clit.

‘Fuck!’ I yell when he starts to circle my clit. The sensations of Peeta slipping in and out of me and my clit getting the attention it begs for, make me cum after a couple of moments of sweet torture. I open my eyes in time, like Peeta wanted me to, and he looks so hot with his sweaty curls, dark eyes and red cheeks, that it pushes me over the edge. It’s like a wave of pleasure that crashes over me and I scream out his name. Peeta soon follows me, screams my name like a hot prayer, and he (carefully) lays on top of me, both of us boneless and too exhausted to move.

We kiss each other softly before he slips out of me and I immediately mourn the loss. I love his cock. Especially when it’s inside of me.

‘That was amazing’ I say, still breathless. It was better than every fantasy I had while I got myself off and it was definitely more satisfying than any of those dreams.

‘Worth the wait’ Peeta agrees, still deliciously hoarse, and he takes me in his arms.

We just lay there for a while, snuggling, enjoying each other’s company and the feel of the other’s body pressed against our own, before I break the silence. ‘Well you definitely don’t have to wait that long before the next time’

Peeta laughs and kisses my brow. ‘How about I try to save our dinner that’s still heating up in the oven-‘ I cut him off with a laugh. We’ve been in his bed for a while, so that dinner can be thrown out now, ‘we regain our strength by eating and we start round two?’ Peeta concludes.

‘Great idea’ I say smiling and I plant my lips on his. ‘Hey, Peeta’ I whisper against his lips. I’m ready to say it, I’m ready for him to know. ‘I love you’

His lips curl into a sweet smile. ‘You love _me_ or having _sex_ with me?’ he teases.

I chuckle and look him in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes are filled with joy and adoration and they take my breath away. _God, why did it take me this long to figure it out?_ Peeta’s the most amazing guy I ever met, we fit together like two pieces in a puzzle and I’ve never loved someone like I love him. He’s my best friend, my _person_. _I love him so much.._ ‘Both’ I answer.

‘Perfect answer Katniss’ he whispers before he kisses me again. ‘And in case you haven’t figured it out yet,’ he starts, voice as sweet as honey, eyes filled with a promise for forever, ‘I love you too’

 

_**Fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you share your thoughts and feels, it always makes my day :) Yes, I'm easy like that ;) xx


End file.
